


See My Vest

by pureklaination



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/pseuds/pureklaination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has a fashion crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See My Vest

“Which do you think the black or the dark blue? Or should I just go casual with a pair of jeans?” Darren turned back to the mirror, examining the black pants again his face scrunched up in concentration.

“Darren it doesn’t matter which pants you wear, there will be a million pictures on the internet tomorrow objectifying what’s _in_ them not what colour they are.” Chris replies, picking his drink up off the table on his way to the bathroom.

“You said you would help me get ready and this is a big deal, what if I’m overdressed in black pants but underdressed in jeans?” His tone was a bit panicky one hand undoing the belt looped through the black pants.

Chris continued on through the door and out into the kitchen, but not before catching a glimpse of Darren’s pants pooling on the floor around his ankles. They didn’t make a habit of this - getting ready to go out together – usually Chris would call Ashley and Darren had _other_ people that he could call to watch him have a fashion crisis for three hours. Professional people. With training. Also, valid opinions.

“I asked you because you’re good at this whole smart-casual thing and you’re not mean enough to let me go out looking awful.” Darren shouted from his spot still in front of the mirror.

“I have the answer to all your prayers then,” Chris yelled back, adjusting the collar on his blue button-down. “Add a vest. Everything looks classy with a vest. _Everything_.”

“That’s it?” Came the reply when Chris walked back into spare bedroom, currently covered in half of Darren’s wardrobe.

“I still can’t believe you brought all this shit with you.” When he had seen the suitcase Darren lugged with him earlier that day Chris had sighed something about overkill, but Darren clearly hadn’t been joking about the clothing crisis.

“Chris this is _serious,_ I need your help and a vest just isn’t going to cut it.”

Thumbing through the pile of clothes looking for something (anything) Chris sighed again –this was so not his thing- this was drastically _far_ from his thing. “Wait here a minute, put the jeans back on – and the checked shirt – the brown one.”

“The brown one?”

“Yes the brown on, come on you’ve been here for hours work with me.” Chris snapped. He raced up to his bedroom on the level above and pulled out a vest because the theory was sound for fucks sake vests fixed everything.

Back down stairs he threw the brown vest at a startled, half buckled Darren and plopped back on the bed. “Now put on the damn vest and you can go back to admiring yourself.”

“Chris.”

“What?” He replied, trying to keep the gruffness out of his tone and failing.

“You’re magical.”

“Shut up.”

“Wait until I tell the media. The secret of life is _vests.”_

“Is this your twisted way of admitting I was right?”

“You were right.”

“I’m always right Darren, remember that next time.”

“I’m not sold on the jeans, but at least my ass looks good.” Darren smirked, turning back to the mirror.


End file.
